Normality
by Yarbad
Summary: Survival the world doesn't care about anything else its all we can do its all anything can do.Why did this happen? I don't know if I did I probably happy.How long have you survived? A long time now thats all you need to know.How long do you plan on surviving? I don't know their anything you regret? Yes taking for granted my life of knowing were I be and knowing I'm safe.
1. Survival Day 0 Chapter 1 the begining

Chapter 1

I sat quietly on a wooden chair peaceful silence surrounding me the small pillow under me fashioned from a old bread spread and fluff. The cool Summer breeze flowing past me the chime of an old bell charm my grandmother made when she was a child I sat on the front porch the wood old and paint peeling away was fine to me and the green flowing grass was of a cooling texture. The old oak tree sat near the fork of the road the small stereotypical tire swing hanging from one of its branches my mothers car pulls up the smell of the gas shaking me from my indulging attitude at the time. I look over she was beautiful for her age she always complained of her age but to me she was always such a perfect woman her brown glowing eyes and wavy hair put in a neat bun on the top of her head she wore a small gray dress that allowed your eyes to wonder I smiled at her hopping her day had served her well with her strut though and that furrowed brow I could tell it didn't go as expected she gave me a small feeble smile the one you get from a doctor with bad news or the one you give to a friend who's pet just died.

I don't console her theirs no point she'd drink away her pain and I've accepted I couldn't do anything about that it was her stress reliever and I shouldn't stand in her way. The door swayed open the small doggy door swinging open a few times as it close shut, even with the door closed I could hear her through the glass framing the woods were thin in the first place. 'meow_'_ I look down "simon? I question the young tom cat if you'd call him simon he was raised here but he didn't like the house or at least the indoors always wandering off for a nightly stroll coming in through my window I didn't like cats I was never a cat person and simon wasn't a exception I show the cat affection but it always do something that made me enrage and say the simple words of 'fucking cat' or something along those lines.

Without as much of three purrs simon jumps onto my lap I sigh rubbing his thin fur the purring begins again as he lays in my lap not truly a maddening experience but if he were to get startled it hurt on my part. I close my eyes leaning back in the chair no point in letting this peaceful evening go to waste. A groan comes from behind me without another breath I see my sister step out she leans against me groaning again "Michael play with me" I sigh "Simon and me are a little busy Emily calm down. When I said that I didn't mean for it to be rude my sister was one of those well she never had a good relationship in her life and she was as beautiful if not more than my mother it wasn't she couldn't get a date but more of she didn't have good taste. Now to explain the problem with the playing you could consider my sister a fan of romance of novel she would pick up the 'forbidden love' every time coming home and crying from reading the book this book gave her to many ideas and for my young brain I didn't expect my sister to do those things to me while in the bath with her.

I'm Sixteen by the way and on my sister nineteen she's got a three year lead on me and a twelve year old isn't going to question his fifteen year old know it all sister when she say's she's just helping wash up lucky for me my mom saw that book in her bag and separated us from each other. That night I remember her explaining to me over and over again not to take a bath with her anymore since it wasn't 'manly' I didn't know what she meant by that but I prefer baths they're calm and relaxing and I love laying their my sister voice is beautiful and she sings to me while we sit in their at the time I thought she was a great singer it didn't matter to me if or if not it was weird but then again I was twelve and she was fifteen four years can change alot in someone and for me it was I don't care if or if not she can sing I'm not stupid enough to do something like that with my sister!

I look feel her soft arm's loop around my neck her head falling and resting on the top of my head her sweet smelling shampoo coming off her hair and the new body wash as well emitting from her skin and playing with my nostrils. Her groans becoming quieter as she sat their with me she might be on the weird side of a personality but when it came to scenario's like this and with such a beautiful sight to uphold I felt she was blown away as fast and vastly as I was "if you want to go for a walk theirs a few things I want to pick up from the library my friends actually meting me their would you like to come. A hear a happy sounding muffle and smile myself "your not coming with me like that with small shorts and a tank top go put some actual clothes on then well go. With a groan she pulls from me slowly I'll be honest this is the easiest its been to get her off of me when she's like that I look down at simon smiling "you finally decided to give me some luck then?

Simon looks at me dead in the eyes his wide black cat eyes hit by the sudden rays of the sun become slit like that of the smallest diamond in the world. I chuckle my voice a bit strained from his sudden change in demeanor he hops off looking at me once more then walking off I sigh guess he wasn't gonna revise my ticket on my love of cats right now. I stand up from my seat as my ears hear the familiar clicking of our door opening. I look over my sister now wore a short blue shirt and a pair of jeans all of which manage to amplify certain area's. Like my mother she was bless with beauty no one I've met such far could match her long hair flowed through the window ever so slowly making the picture of a goddess even more believable than before. She had taken that brown hair with a pair of her own blue eye's she pulls from my mothers natural beauty "are we walking or taking the car? We both knew thats why we didn't bother to open the door and grab the keys on a day like this even if it took a little longer I never mind because it was so peaceful.

Our steps and the breeze where the only sounds as we walk the desolate road I look over at the waving grass of the field on either side of us such a blissful feeling of belonging was placed on us "hey Michael ? I look over intrigued as to why she would want to interrupt the silence that had built up on its own "yes? I ask she looks at me "have you ever wanted to leave here like explore the world " I let her voice chime in my head for a moment while I picked a card from my hat and gave her my answer. I laugh "of course but shouldn't I ask you miss college? She chuckles "right that makes sense maybe if people treated me like that" her voice turned into a mutter I gave a thin smile in response like my mother I didn't console her as of this point this is what she needs to be with someone who isn't going for her beauty even if its her brother her eyes snap towards me I remember another problem she looked only a year older than me it wasn't a problem really but when she was walking around somewhere you and you needed to be specific age she'd always get questioned.

A truck was slowly coming down the road that never seem to change the same grass on either side of us a house every once in awhile I could see why she bring up leaving this place and when its true that it's crossed my mind nut never peaked my interest my mind has always been that of a simple life one two kids settling down with that nice girl a small but nice house and steady job. I feel something tug my arm back I look seeing my sister grabbing it a type of fear in her features. I look over seeing a group of four guy's in the car. "Emily ! one of the guy's yell the car stops the four guys get out with smiles on their face waving at us "you vanished the other day what happen? She takes a step behind me "what's wrong were friends right? I take a step forward I'm not a hero and I won't go around saving every god damn person I see but if happens right in front of me can't blame someone for trying. "Me and her are busy hurry up and tell us what you want then get your dirt eater out of here" I say raising my hand towards their vehicle "go ahead of me Emily I'll be a moment " she looks at me for a second those eyes frozen yet burning staring at me those blue flames you consider eyes and I consider untouchable she closes them locking them nodding she walks off in the direction of the library. I look at the guy who took off his jacket throwing it to the side "your gonna regret that asshole" I smile "not as much as you'll hate yourself for buying that shitty jacket then tossing it on the floor like that.

Fist flare against each other blood hits the floor covering up the dirt bit by bit his hits and my hits collide with each other making a type of dance or rhythm but it always seem to be off beat be it his brute punches slow and sloppy or my fast ones as I aim to end it. I wasn't prone to fighting but out here even people like me fight if not the world just eats you up to find peace and a sanctuary you can live in with quietness and silence as your guide you have to pull through the fights and make it to the ending. To bad for me even though I won his buddies where there my fist had connected with his jaw making him hit the front of his truck the other three looked at me I went to run but they already grab me slamming against the side of the car. His buddy shakes him till he gets up he growls walking over. If life were a fairy tale they learn not to fight by now. my head feels numb, if this where a fairy tale Emily come down the street with someone who could save the day. I feel the fist connecting but the pain's been dulled out and the four are beginning to blur, if this were a fairy tale...if it was then I wouldn't be a character in it I'd be the background guy the man you see with the black silhouette's I guess even if someone like me wants peace it won't happen because the people I envy the people with the outstanding personality are the one's with the ability to make those things happen. I feel my body slide down the truck a bit

My arm's are grabbed and I'm pulled to what I expect to be the side of the road their car driving off leaving a pile of dust behind and dirt I sit up feeling my head it was pounding but I'd live I chuckle looking at them leaving "I told you dirt eater" I shake it out of me whatever this sickening feeling was I thought it vanish with them. I guess to many blows from the head can cause motion sickness? I almost laugh at my remark I look where the truck use to be blood laid on the road not much and soon enough it vanish that was the excitement in my life and it was also my punishment. I made my way towards the library in my jumble of thoughts I manage to remember that I was going their for a reason. Without her the walk seems shorter not because she makes everything more annoying and harder for me to press by but that she makes you want to hold onto every second when she's being serious like she had been I manage to get their with a bit off effort and the constant reminder to myself to check for the building with the word library on it.

I hold my head sighing as I walked in she sat by the door looking at me I feel like she look mortified I smile but it hurts to do that a bit "so sis am I pretty now? I ask trying to make the situation feel lighter than it was she nods rubbing my face it stung but I allowed it she'd leave me alone for awhile if she was serious like this . The library had brown walls and a silence like nothing you could see and not because of a policy but because people came in grab their books and left never talking to each other like it was some type of rule that if broken the world would end. I walk forward looking around bookshelves it should be obvious but theirs alot of them on this floor its carpet then an archive of different books a small area in the center of this floor where you can sit down but knowing the person I came to visit their not on this floor.

Climbing the steps that seemingly look as if they where made of glass she was a few steps behind me looking around she had never met them before right I guess she thinks I'm here for a book. I look around this floor thinking they might be in the back like the lower floor it has bookshelves but not as many their were more tables in the middle with a sigh I head to the final floor. I walk up the glass like stair case seeing the solitary figure sitting in the middle of a row of random tables sitting with their legs tucked in, crossed I guess you could say. This floor wasn't like the other two this one only had tables and the bathroom where in the back of this area like the first. I walk towards them their hands move fast on the keyboard their eyes snap towards me they don't say anything just continue typing on the laptop "you said you wanted to show me something? They nod their eyes like a cat shooting around as if looking for something watching us. They pull out a CD from their laptop putting it into a small case handing it to me I take it they nod closing their laptop and standing up as they put their things away.

They come by the library all the time I've always notice them their but I thought I was the only one who notice they notice me as well and manage get me to sit down I explain I was having some troubles during our later sessions into summer and they said they'd show me something. I walk with the disc in my hand the small casing holding the disc firm inside it's casing "you're friend gave you a CD? I nod at Emily's question I guess it's what they wanted to show me. She looks at me a bit worried I sigh smiling "I'm fine seeing them made me feel better I don't know why but the pains subsided I was just being a baby " I say laughing the caution in my voice must have caught her because she seem to still be panicked a bit as we approached our front door. I didn't stay on the lower floor of our house there where four ways you could go upstairs down the hall way into the living room or into the kitchen I bought the computer and it sits in my room meaning I'd go their to watch the CD glad I am not sure what they put on it I pull some headphones on plugging them into the computer.

I put it in and a small window opens up I hear my door click open I look over pulling the headphones I had just put on off. I give her a glare I guess since I confirmed it she's back to not being serious "Michael I want to make up for today" she says back in her original clothing going over to the back of my chair and rubbing my arms I keep my glare strong. "_right um making this fast hello their_" I snap my head looking over a static image played on the screen _"I'm a friend you'll meet in the future and I have some bad news in the future you'll die and not far off either the near future_" I stare at the screen now interested. _"Theirs only one way to stop it and thats would be to touch the screen and stop them before they can finish what their planning I can't give you any details but this is very important the portal will be open for the next few minutes after playing this is your only chance to go if your not interested I tired my best. _ I look at the small window that slowly expanded a weird grouping of color sitting on my screen now.

Emily goes to touch the screen but I grab her hand "don't its stupid their just trying to prank me I had to listen to that stupid message to I push the chair to the side looking at her "seriously why are stupid things like this even " I stop something jumps at emily a small black figure with yellow eyes hitting her she falls forward bumping into me I fall back with her trying to catch myself looking back I see I'm falling right towards the screen. When we touch it a flash of light reality seems to slip from my grasp as I feel myself slip from my own existence. The words in my head weren't wow or amazing I didn't scream Emily as I feel through the portal I didn't ask why I didn't say much but that small sentence the sentence I've been blessed with and bound as reality comes back to me and my hand is my hand again I mutter my sentence "_fucking cat._


	2. Survial Day 1 Chapter 2 awakening

Chapter 2

A dark silence like being pulled in and being pulled out of existence. My body seem numb for no good reason and my eyes seem to quake as though they were being force shut. I focus on my memory trying to find why I was here it slowly comes back to me. Emily Simon all of it right to the moment I touch that fucking screen. Wait why the hell did my screen suck me in? Better yet why did my friend have that? To many question not enough time I feel my body hit the ground and to my shock it looks to be snowing. I look around the cold frozen water droplets slowly caressing my face as I lay on the floor I manage to get my self up seeing it truly was snowing but better yet it look to be a frozen waste land. The area where I had been laying was at the bottom of what looked to be a crash site was this a plane it look like it be out of one of those Science fiction movies.

Still adjusting to my surroundings I notice that this is only the back of the plane whatever it was the other half was on top of the cliff. 'Is Emily up their? I look behind me seeing that theirs no exit the fire near the opening of the tail wasn't letting up even in the snow. I turn away from it looking around the rest of the area the now was coming out of the top that was pushed against the cliff there was no windows if there was they weren't near the tail of the plane. Hearing a cringe of metal and creaking of a large object I look up to see some of the support beams have broken and are falling right towards me panic strikes me and I jump back falling near the fire the heat bring my body back out of shock as I stare their panting my now visible air. The beams in a way made a small stair case but nothing seem to be there is there a hole I should be looking at?

I walk over to the rubble that had made a small cloud of white mist around itself looking at the wall. the wall wasn't covered in ice or snow but climbing up the wall with my now wet feet might prove problematic. Looking around again I notice that their still some small pieces of debris on the floor. I walk over grabbing some its not as cold as I expected it to be I put a few pieces of the small debris in my pocket walking over to the cliff wall I look around for any metal that might come lose. Another cringe I look over seeing a large wire hanging on a lose piece of metal I take a few steps back lifting the piece of debris I had out of my pocket and throwing it. The debris goes soaring towards the metal smacking it hard making the metal shake and cringe till a large snapping sound filled and rattled the crash site.

Smashing into the ground I look theirs another step their now but most the metal made sharp points under the thick rope looking wire I walk forward grabbing the wire and tugging on it the top shakes a bit but doesn't fall I tug hard this time and the wire still hangs their. 'Lets hope this supports my weight. I think to myself grabbing hold of it my hands still cold stung as I pulled myself a few inches off the ground. I look back down seeing the sharp spikes the metal beams had create. I shake my head pulling myself up another few inches my hands begin to slip as the metal above begins to rattle 'is this place about to fall? The question ponder in my head for a few moments as I continuously climbed to the top. A small cough was heard as I manage to perch my head over the cliff the spikes seem even more menacing from this altitude forming a type of demonic mouth around the cliff side.

A howl takes its place as I pull my body onto to cliffside floor I pant looking over to see a weird figure behind a broken wall a small hole in the middle allowing me to see it walk back and forth. I get up calming my breath and walking over peaking through the hole I see it. There standing as if its a normal every day thing is a weird wolf like creature with white fur and white markings over their body. The creature clawed at some debris as it did a small scream was heard from the other side of the wall of debris that was slowly crumbling away as the creature slashed at it. 'Fuck I've got to do something' I move away from the wall looking around. Theirs not much like down their except their seems to be a door that leads to another section to the plane and two ladders leading to a cat walk. Without much thought I considered climbing the ladder to see if I could reach them from their.

Climbing up I notice that the creature had started its normal walk back and forth pacing as if it was a shark stalking its pray in a circular pattern waiting with such diligence such patience that the prey doesn't expect a thing till. It howls out slashing at the wall of debris. 'Right compliment the deadly predator later. My heart wouldn't stop racing the joke from before lighten the mood a bit but the way that creature moved I felt only the killing extent coming off it no way I could kill it with my bare hands maybe if I had a weapon. I stop as I notice a hook connected to a chain a small lever near it. 'Not sure if this is connected to the chain but I should try it if I need to use it at some point. Another howl it goes slashing at the wall once again. As I look down through the large cracks of the roof I silently thank any god who will listen it might have a good nose and hearing but with all this snow on my body I just smell like its surroundings and with them screaming I doubt it hears my small movements.

I feel the wall realizing that this was a lost cause I turn back noticing the large metal box on the other sided of the room an the other lever that sat next to it. 'Maybe I can lead it over the power seems to still be running not sure for how long but I should find a way to get it away from the wall before the person on the other side becomes monster chow. I climb down the ladder quietly not to attract the creatures attention. I walk over to the door pushing it open I look left than right. Left was obviously off limits because of the fact that it lead towards the cliff but right look like a normal wrecked hallway. As I walk through the hallway I hear another howl I dunk down hiding under one of the many benches and tables with their table cloths still on. The bench wasn't the best spot but it did its job the other creature walk by sniffing the air and looking around it turns back where it came.

Crawling out I look around noticing a few windows figures moving around near them none of the figure seem to give off the same sounds of a human so I didn't press to test them. I dunk down low slowly walking my way through the halls. I stop as I see a piece of broken glass on the ground looking where it came from I found a small map of the plane. _You are here. _ it show a small red dot where this area was showing the surrounding rooms and labels. "So where I came from was the storage area that explains the cat walks and the more metallic design of the area. I continue to look at the map listening for any sounds to make sure I wasn't killed while looking at this map. I notice a few things of interest but I should check them later for now I found the area I was heading and went the direction the map told me to go.

'Kitchen got to find the kitchen the creature wasn't that far into the wall but that doesn't give me the right to sit around and go at my own pace I should proceed as fast as possible. I stop my train of thought as a creature comes around a corner I slide next to one of the many tables looking from the side of the knocked over table I notice their dragging a half eaten body with them the body seem to be of one of the staff on the plane. 'That could have been me' the thought rings through my head as the creature cuts off a piece of meat and eats it like an afternoon snack dragging it along with them once again. I sigh with relief climbing out from under the table. 'The kitchen was near here next to the boys bathroom and the RNR room. The size of the plane surprises me the design of the area I was in was that of a mansion the red carpet the many pillars that lay in the area and catering tables that seem to be scattered around everywhere. I don't ask myself who or what did this to the plane I don't even ask why I was in the crash I just snap back into my goal as I push open the door to the kitchen.

A small crunching sound comes from the back I slide against the counter the one sitting in the middle ignoring the four on each wall I peek over seeing the creature eating from what look to be a grinder a hand sticks out from the inside. 'Did someone try to hide in the grinder once they woke up or did they get thrown inside as the plane was crashing and was asleep the entire time either or theirs no possibility of saving them but theirs some meat still in the back room I might be able to attach it to the hook but how do I get the creature out of their or kill it without it seeing me? I move against the wall walking slowly towards the back room I notice the switch over the creatures head. 'Fuck is it worth the risk? I think to myself as I pull out the debris from my pocket a few more pieces still residing inside. I throw it hitting the creature in the back it stops turning towards me I panic turning and running towards the door the creature howls out I can hear it as it lunges towards me landing on my back. The creatures claws pierce into my back over and over again the pain mind numbing as I gag on the blood flowing out of my mouth I lift my hand one more time before I feel the darkness as it chomps down on my neck.

'I seriously can't fucking miss! I growl to myself as I lift the debris and throw it. The machine makes a small ding sound as the grinder goes to work on the creatures head smashing it into pieces on impact with its other side. I run over turning of the machine. 'Hopefully none of them heard that ' I think quietly as I grab the piece of meat from one of the hooks and walk out of the back room. 'Before I leave should I find some sort of protection even if it might not be able to kill the creature it be nice to have something other than a bit of debris in my pocket. I look around the kitchen quickly spotting a knife that was impaling a man to a wall. Its obviously sharp and looks to have the least amount of blood. I grab it quickly pulling hard till it comes out. "Did the creature not notice your body on the wall or something? I stop speaking after the question sneaking my way through the hallways once again the creatures still wandering around I continuously get under tables or hide against them.

I manage to reach the room again without them seeing me the map help me navigate easily through the area's I already new back to the door I came through. As I go to open the door though the plane begins to shake once again causing me to stumble almost impaling myself with the knife I manage to keep myself in place though by using my momentum to stab it into the wall I sit their for a moment looking around I notice that we didn't seem closer to the edge of the cliff. I open the door quietly looking around I notice that something must have broken because the creature was seemingly looking up as if expecting something it stops after a moment going back to moving back and forth. I put the knife in my right hand climbing the ladder once again as quietly as I possibly could.

The cat walk to and from the box was covered in debris 'is that what caught the creatures attention if so I might not want to step on any. I turn away from my thoughts facing the obstacle in front of me I slowly move forward avoiding the debris and focusing on not slipping and falling to my death in the hands of that creature. I manage to make it over I move the box a bit so its over what looks to be a trap door maybe it was a way to dropping certain items to the lower floors of the plane. The crate was heavy but I manage to push it onto the trap door. I pull myself on top of the box crawling across to the other side of the cat walk and dropping off it quietly. I turn towards the hook looking down I hear the howl and they begin slashing again. Ignoring it I place the meat on the hook and pray this is the right lever I hear a creak and then the sound of a chain slowly lowering down I thank the gods again as I crawl across the box looking down to see the creature stop what its doing and walk towards the piece of meat.

It grabs the meat turning away from the hook and start eating it I grab the lever pulling it quickly the trap door opens up with another howl and a crash the meat slides over to the wall. I sit their baffled that it actually worked. I hope down onto the box looking I notice the creatures right arm and head still sticking out from under the box gross is the only word to describe the scene I saw in front of me. I snapped back to reality as I heard a whimper from the other side of the now thin debris wall. I walk over moving away some debris that seem to be holding up a bit of the wall letting it crash away a bit I waited for a sound to identify they were ok. Another whimper sadly I felt happy to hear the cries from whoever this was as I made my way towards them in an effort to rescue them.

As I got closer I decided to reassure them they were now...well mostly safe and I was trying to get them out. "Don't worry I'm not a creature I'm only trying to get you out. I yell a moment of silence then something begins to move through the small hole that was in the wall. It slams against me and I flying back out of the debris wall I had been digging through. I look up to see a small child sitting their tears in their eyes as they bawled into my chest. Thank god at least they where ok. 'Although I was hopping this be Emily if this wasn't her then I'm not sure where she might be. I stand up finally getting the child of me before I can take a good look something grips my foot and I'm pulled to the ground I hit the ground hard losing my grip on the knife I hear it slide away as I feel my body slowly dragged towards something. The daze that pushed itself into my eyes doesn't leave right at the beginning it stays for a moment finally reverting back to my vision.

I look down seeing the creature was still alive pulling me in towards it mouth was it trying to bite my head off or something! I look up at the child who had fallen back their eyes filled with fear. "Please the knife! I yell they shoot up quickly nodding they fire towards the knife running back over to me with it in hand they hand it to me. I scream out slamming the knife into its head it screeches out in pain failing its head around quickly I feel the blade begin to bend so I push against it till I hear a snap and the creature stops moving. I pant out of breath and my heart won't stop racing. I look up at the child tossing the now useless knife handle to the side and climbing up onto the box I extend my hand feeling the small button on the wall that said up "I'm not sure who you are but to heads are better than one and I'd like company. The child sits their for a moment nodding they run over taking my hand and hugging onto me as I hit the button and the hook and chain slowly goes up. I look at the child seeing something weird. 'Animal ears? I question looking at the child's head in confusion till the chain finally stopped.

**_Hey their I hope you like Normality chapter two its been awhile since I posted this and the reason being is I wanted to get the story straight. This MC isn't your normal I can do this I can do that with no problem type of character this guy is more or less an easy target to predators and in this situation he only survive for so long before his luck ran out. This bring me to the death cam I won't say the death cam will be a normal thing in the story but I like the idea a normal guy run the situation through his head once before doing it like jumping off a building they play it in their head. Also the MC only gotten lucky avoiding the creatures and having the child near them to save them with the weapon the MC had been carrying which if I can remind you almost brought the end to him as well. Not set in stone yet but tell me if you like the death cam lost files. In this I'll show you all the possible deaths the MC could have suffered during the chapter I'll be starting it right after this._**

**Death one wake up call**

**I can't move my body still numb from the snow the beams fall quickly towards me crushing my body I manage to keep my shoulders and arm out looking up at the darkening sky I see another beam slowly breaking aim straight for my head I lift my hand slowly but I see it fire into my eye my body becomes limp slowly my hand falling to my side darkness is my only companion now.**

**Death two butterfingers **

**As I climb the wire the plane begins to shake I try to keep my grip but the snow on my hands make my hands slip from the rope with ease. I go flying back towards the ground I don't look down knowing what's under me. All the pain enters my body at once the now freshly covered teeth of the beams shine in the small rays of sunshine I want to call for help but I can't open or close my mouth anymore this beam stopping me from doing so and the air isn't their anymore. I've trapped myself in complete and utter silence until my death.**

**Death three wrong type of meat. Or hooked **

**I look at the hook closely 'I can probably put something on this to. The plane begins to rumble forcing me to lose my balance I feel something fire through my neck I look down with fading vision as my body slowly brings down the chain getting the creatures attention that I've prodded myself with the hook. I feel like if this wasn't my final moments this could have been a great plan if I was using a different type of meat with that the creature throws itself at me digging in.**

**Death four pay attention to your surroundings.**

**I hear a slight growl not knowing what to do I freeze seeing the creature face to face is different than when I try to hide from it the creature howls out as I run pushing tables and objects out of my way tripping over something. I see the creature lunging towards me so I look to see what I tripped on. 'exit' in the normal red letters I look at the opening door noticing a figure in red walking towards the crash sight. 'fuck is the only thing I think as the creature lands on me and I scream out in pain until the vocal cords are ripped out by its teeth.**

**Death Five skipped saw it in the chapter but the name of it is. And we only needed one more out!**

**Death Six should have double checked the map.**

**I notice the blood near on the door looking down at the map and looking back up I'm confused wasn't their suppose to be an exit here? I think to myself opening the door to see a large mass of the creatures eyes hit me I hear the door close behind me quickly I pull out the map realizing it had been upside down the entire time and I just entered the fridge. I scream out but I know I've already gotten desert and they want their main course already.**

**Death Seven protection mans best friend.**

**I try to stab the wall but the plane shakes again I go flying hitting the wall a sensation of pain enters my body I gag looking down to see the knife that was now stuck in my stomach slowly draining me of my blood I couldn't stand couldn't move my breathing slowly slowed down as the blood flow from my body on the floor. Man who would have thought protecting myself be the death of me.**

**Death Eight. I don't think he heard me.**

**I run across the cat walk quickly to the other side pushing the crate onto the trap door running back over I go to pull the lever looking down I see a mouth of razor sharp teeth lunging directly at me through a the gap darkness envelopes me quickly after the first bite.**

**Death nine no one to save you from irony.**

**I can't get out of its grip I scream out for the kid to get the knife they do running over and grabbing it but as they run back they trip falling next to the creatures head it doesn't let go of me but I can hear the crunches and screams as the creature eats the child getting ready for desert.**

**Death ten I can't take it anymore. **

** I lift the knife putting it to my throat 'if I die its real if I live its not perfect either way I'll finally be able to leave. the blade slashes through the flesh I see the crimson red flow from my neck as my body slowly becomes limp I hit the ground with the words stuck in my head. 'Reality you bitch.**

**Death eleven should have been three but forgotten. Didn't your mother ever tell you its rude to stare**

**I peak in the hole looking around maybe theirs a way to save them in the room if I can just . A howl why'd the creature before I can finish my thought claws fire into the hole piercing the soft tissue of my eyes I scream out in pain as I stumble backwards I feel the ground vanish from my feet as my eye comes back to me I see a pair of sharp spikes as I head...eye first towards them. Splatter.**

**Alright thats it for this chapter tell me if you like it until then see ya!**


End file.
